bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum talk:BZPower Battles
This moment has finally come, my friends. After 217 pages, BZPower Battles, one of the greatest games in BZP history, is over. But rest assured that BZPB will carry on, here, on this very page. ---Blackout- 05:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Click here for the original topic. I would've copied its contents over to the wiki, but I can only get the first 300 posts. Because we are now a wiki-based game, it may be somewhat harder to keep track of everything. So, I ask everyone to type beneath your posts, to separate them and make it easier to keep track of everything. Thank you. ---Blackout- 19:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Darkmount continues flying through an asteroid belt, towards Aqua Magna* ---Blackout- 14:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think I'll just Repost my actions *MakutaKlak looks to the floor* MK: All for the good of them, he says. I hope we're right, because I doubt there's a good enough failsafe for that. *walks away* ---- *Nadle continues to shiver, and looks feverishly to Zev an Ynot* N: "We must go, time is of the essence." *D-Klak and Treveya look worringly at him* ---- *Meanwhile, in the normal BZPverse, Klak looks to the ground* Me: *thinks* I could summon a large blast of light, but that could endager the Norman's life....unless.. *suddenly uses gravity powers to lift the Norman off of her chair, then launches it at Caiaphus's eye* *summons an enormous ray of light, burning his restrainments and hurting Caiaphus* *Caiaphus screams in pain* *I walk to his systems and get a blade of light* Me: From the shadows you came, and to the pit you will fall! ---- *Keichi starts shooting at the Akzer apparition coming at him* OOS: Three versions of me in one post ftw! Klak-a-Klak 17:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- *a figure appears inside Caiaphus, just in front of Klak* ???: No. *the figure lunges at Klak* ---Blackout- 19:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zev's Late Return pointing up spaceship is descending, a door open on the side leans out of the doorway Vi: Hop in! Zev sent me a telepathic message -- We don't have long!! once more new form is still a human, but with straight, jawlength gray hair and amber eyes. He wears a dark red leather jacket over a black shirt, worn blue jeans, dark red combat boots, black gloves with decals on the backs depicting flaming skulls wearing sunglasses, and a belt with a huge buckle depicting the same decal as the gloves Zev: lights a cigarette Let's get going. I have to protect my subordinate!! self upward with a burst of crimson flames to grab a rope dropped from the ship; Namah latches on with her Ether Tendrils, while Mistgun hovers upward on a platform of mist ---- OOS: Filling in for KoN, because this is an important plot twist and it can't wait. *Yon reaches Bota Magna, completely unaware of what is happening, and unleashes the power provided to him by me* *a wave of energy spreads out through the BZPBverse, restoring Earth and Bara Magna* ---Blackout- 20:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ynot finally posts OOS: We are so going to have to find a better way to post here This is cluttered and unorginized.... IS: *. *Ynot Boost jumps into the ship* *Ynot: And so the game begins again.... --The Page Rater: Ynot 21:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: I was originally considering something similar to the BZPRPG, but given everything that happens here, making a new page each time a new location pops up would be a huge pain in the butt. *Darkmount approaches Earth* ---Blackout- 05:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: I agree with Ynot. turns around, and blocks the figure's attack Me: No! Can't you see what you're doing! *uses Crast to repel it into a wall* This is for the good of the universe! --- jumps onto the ship, while Nadle grabs onto the rope feverishly. Treveya floats to it on a mist of shadows Klak-a-Klak 00:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the figure gets up* ???: No. Caiaphus has a part to play. *the figure charges at Klak* ???: You, on the other hand, are expendable. ---Blackout- 05:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Yon sits on the link to Games & Trivia* Yon: Take me to this... KoN. --Legoguy2805 17:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Duuude. I already gave Yon some of my power, erased his memories, fixed his ship and sent him to Bota Magna, where he used the power to recreate Earth and Bara Magna. ---Blackout- 17:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- repel the figure into the wall once again Me: Anyone's expendable in the conquest of chaos. Who are you anyways? a blade of light begins to cackle while clutching at his slightly damaged face shadow hand forms, clutching around the Norman Klak-a-Klak 19:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the shadow cloak around ??? disappears, revealing an alternate-universe Klak* A-Klak: Yep. *repels Klak into a wall* ---Blackout- 17:18, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Whoops. *A heavy object crashes into Darkmount* --Legoguy2805 11:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- recovers, and widens his eyes Me: It can't be! No wonder you know so much about my belief.... in front of A-Klak Me: I don't think I'll kill you. I have never seen an alternate version of myself. cackles C: "Finally, one that realizes the truth. Now, what makes this Alternate Klak believe he knows destiny?" *** begins to feel something in his heart D-Klak: "Not only is the Klak from your universe here, but so is another one. One that I've met before. The Shattered Mirror Klak is dead. All that is left of him are shards of lifeless antidermis crystals. Let's hurry it up Zev, I want to see this fight." *** Nadle sits with Rahn SMN: "If my Klak's antidermis is merged with your Klak's, perhaps my leader will rise once again." Rahn: "That's part of the bargain I guess. Just as long as you do what Caiaphus says in the next few hours. We'll see about your leader." up, and walks away ---- *the heavy object bounces off Darkmount's shields* Meanwhile..... A-Klak: I am not from another universe. I am from a future where the Makuta species rules over all of creation, and something has been destroying that future and replacing it with another one. We found the divergence point: here. In the incorrect timestream, I failed to see the light and destroyed Caiaphus. In mine, I instead helped him. -Blackout- 05:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Me: You lie....YOU LIE!!! *throws a mild blast of sonics at Alternate Klak, smashing him into the wall* *The Norman gets up* N: "He's trying to misguide you from your normal destiny...but that being sounds just like you." Caiaphus: "He is ''the future Klak. Coming to warn his older self from commiting a mistake." Me: All of you! SHUT UP! *blasts Caiaphus's systems with light, hurting him* Me: I will destroy Caiaphus. And Blackout. And I will fight the Brotherhood until not even a memory of them is left! Now you! *turns to Alternate Klak* Tell me more about this future! What happens to all of my friends? What will happen if I destroy Caiaphus? Klak-a-Klak 22:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- *F-Klak gets up* F-Klak: If you see the light, your friends will do so too and survive. If you destroy Caiaphus, they will all die, as well as many others. What is more important to you? Your misguided crusade against the Brotherhood or the lives of millions of people, including your friends? OOS: You know, I've just noticed that Blackout probably has no idea that Klak exists. How about that changes? ---Blackout- 15:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Ynot sits, watching the Klaks interact* Ynot: Zev, while they are quarreling, Blackout is progressing the plot his plan, and I'm getting tired of waiting. So I'm going on ahead, follow me if you want. * Exits the ship and boost jumps into the sky, heading toward Blackout* *** *The Anima realize that Ynot's been gone a while, after completing the Planet's Ecosystem and Terrain* Xeno: 'ere chou teenk he ees? He left oos dees planeet to keep us deestracud. No doubt, 'e knew 'e'd be gone a wheel. Sasuken: True, but that doesn't put me at easy, he's never gone this long with out telling us... Shaern: Well, let's find him... Sasuken: Alright, but some of us need to fall back, keep this place safe and all... Xeno: Aye always be backoop. Aye be goeeng dees teem. Shaern: Sitting ere will drive me nuts, I'm going Kurenitsu: I'll hang back, Illusions aren't going to be much use in a search for Ynot... Trixitin: Asumaru and I will hang back, too. Blade: I'll go, The twins will stay here. Cicero: I'll stay too, one weapons specialist should be enough. Besides, Keeping this place intact oughta be fun... Hokagetsu: I'll go, Where ever ynot goes, trouble follows... Vultran: Scientists are needed on the homefront, not the battlefield... Sreda: *Sigh* Guess I'll go, even if it is bothersome... Sonia: I'm sure I can find a way to be useful out there, I'm going Sasuken: Alright, Blade, Xeno, Shaern, Sonia, and Hokagetsu, load up into the Wigwam. We're going to see what Ynot's upto... --The Page Rater: Ynot 19:15, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Hmm. I never thought of that... Me: at the ground, then at the Norman See the light....How can we possibly know much about light...when we're shadow...*eyes begin to glow red* Forgive me Shepherd. *kneels to the ground* Caiaphus, what is thy bidding....my master.... laughs C: "How long since I have heard those fateful words..." Norman is encased in a crystalline substance by a Toa of Iron and Shadow apprentice, and goes into stasis --- silently follows after Ynot and D-Klak stay back DK: "This Caiaphus fellow looks very powerful. I don't think you'll be able to take him completely Treveya. He's your old master, so he knows your weaknesses." Treveya: "No! I can take him! And all of the Apprentices!" Klak-a-Klak 20:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Using code boxes really jams up my computer, so from now on I'm going to be using asterixes. Kakamu: *groans and brushes debris off himself* "Ow... How did I get here?" *He is still in his Turaga form, but apppears to have gathered power* --Legoguy2805 15:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Flies through space, approaching Darkmount* "I'm coming for you Blackout, and this time, no one is going to stop me..." ---The Page Rater: Ynot 15:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- *on board Darkmount* *Blackout is watching Ynot approach Darkmount and Klak turn to the dark side on computer screens* Blackout: How interesting. But they are merely pawns in my ultimate plan. Has the enemy ship arrived yet? Krika: Affirmative, master. Blackout: Very well. Prepare the canisters. Launch them at the ships! *Antroz appears on a screen* Antroz: So? Are you ready to surrender to me? Blackout: Not quite. *the canisters which were previously launched from Darkmount embed themselves in Antroz's ship's hull, and open, unleashing tiny microscopic organisms everywhere* *some Rahkshi run up to investigate, but fall over, their Kraata eaten by the organisms* *the organisms spread throughout the ship, consuming all forms of antidermis and multiplying* ---Blackout- 19:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot:*Arrives at Darkmount, goes intangible, phasing through the shields, and into the ship* "Come out, come out, where ever you are, Blackout..." --The Page Rater: Ynot 16:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Ynot is suddenly shocked with a bolt of lightning* *Blackout appears, flanked by two Rahkshi Kaita Vo (Check BS01 if it doesn't ring any bells)* Blackout: How good of you to come, Ynot. Unfortunately for you, you've arrived at the endgame. Join me and help save this universe from its inevitable fall, or die. ---Blackout- 07:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: "I always arrive at the endgame. It's what I do BEST" *Blasts each of the Vo with Chemeleon, which is redirected at Ynot through their abilities, cloaking himself* "Let's see you hit me NOW!" *Blasts Blackout with a strip of Chain Lightning, which hits the Vo, which in turn sen it back to Blackout, frying him twice over* --The Page Rater: Ynot 16:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the Vo die* Blackout: *staggers in pain* I don't need to. *laughs as the chain lightning blasts back at Ynot* Chain lightning is incredibly unpredictable when used in such close proximity against only a few people. Oh, and, why exactly did you teleport into the exhaust chamber? *Blackout teleports away just as Ynot realizes that there isn't a wall behind him and that the only thing between him and outer space is a thin force field* *red lights start flashing* Computer: Sublight engines firing. *the sublight engines fire, unleashing a torrent of energy that speeds towards Ynot* ---Blackout- 18:08, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: "Oh Karzahni, not again..." *Ynot goes intangible, phasing through the chambers floor, back into space, flies forward and back into Darkmount's Mess hall* "That's one cataclysm avoided...hmm, this might be fun..." --The Page Rater: Ynot 19:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- And it continues teleports to the main room, along with SM Nadle and the original Klak Rahn: "Caiaphus sends his best regards. He sadly can't be here, he's got something else to do." Me: Blackout, I only did this for my friends. Any moment now, if things go south, I'll kill us all. SM Nadle: "I stand next to you, great Klak!" Me: Be quiet. I almost killed my universe's version of you, and I'd love to do the same here. --- is done repairing himself, and speaks to Future Klak C: "I applaud. You helped me dear boy. Now run along to your time." begins to fly away, leaving the Angeloids behind Klak-a-Klak 19:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- F-Klak: My mission is over. *F-Klak vanishes* --- Blackout: *looks at the new arrivals* Who the hell are you people? OOS: It's somewhat nice when the word filter isn't getting in the way. ---Blackout- 09:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *walks out of the kitchen, using camouflage, so he isn't seen* "Well, that taken care of...what should I do next..." "Frig...If I just go try and kill Blackout, I'll be at a disadvantage....Wish my team were here..." Ynot: *Ynot long range communicates with Zev, asking how far out he is* --The Page Rater: Ynot 12:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the corridor leading up to the kitchen is suddenly sealed, as Barricade watches the events on a security camera* *he briefly wonders why a ship staffed mostly by Rahkshi and assorted robots would need a kitchen, and seals all the ventilation shafts in the corridor* Barricade: Activate the protocol. *what appears to be a gas tank opens* *trillions of antidermis-eating microorganisms fly out* ---Blackout- 17:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- OOS: Happy Mother's day to all you crazy sons of mothers! Rahn: "Name's Rahn, I work with Caiaphus." SM Nadle: "I am Nadle, of this universe. I have sworn allegiance to the shadows." Me: You probably don't remember me, Blackout. I'm Klak. So what's next? --- original Nadle sneaks onto the Darkmount Nadle: "Teleportation can really do a number on the body you're possessing." walking down the hallway, unaware of what may come up next Klak-a-Klak 17:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) 'Infiltration' Ynot: This is getting rediculas... *Phases out of the hall, and flies upto the central hub, filled with Rahkshi* Ynot: Oh Karzahni... *uses Gravity control to flatten several of them* --The Page Rater: Ynot 18:36, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Blackout: Ah. If you wouldn't mind, I have a bit of a problem. It's a rogue Makuta named Ynot, and he's onboard this ship. Find him, defeat him, and bring him to me. That is, if you don't mind. *meanwhile* *Nadle walks into a hidden teleport* *she is teleported into a virtual reality room, where she loses consciousness and her mind is transferred into, surprise surprise, a virtual reality* ---Blackout- 18:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Continues fighting the various Rahkshi in the hub, each diminishing Blackout's (And/or whoever else's) Antedermis with each one* "Come on, I know you're out there, Come and get me! I know you can feel your sons dying, one by one!" Ynot: *Rips out a Kraata and fries it with Chain Lightnig, hitting several others around him as well* --The Page Rater: Ynot 20:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- wakes up, noticing the reality N: "What the....where am I?" ['he continues walking] N: "Silly little Blackout. Illusions...what an old trick..." --- and SM Nadle nod, and walk to the door stares at the ground Me: Kill one, save a thousand. to Ynot's location using Akzer's orb Blackout is a little busy right now. He sends his regards, would you like to make a message?him to the wall with sonics walks down the hallway, a rifle in hand D-Klak walks through a portal, Treveya at his side T: "Rahn!" D-Klak: "A friend of yours?" Rahn: "Intruders are never friends." firing the shadows at them --- is in a remote corner of the SM universe, and holds the Keruvim in hand C: "Things are falling into place.." drops the artifact into the planet below, and seconds later, it explodes, everything on it dying Klak-a-Klak 00:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Gets back up* "Okay, now the fun begins...." *Rips the rifle out of Rahn's Hands with Iron control* "Klak I'll give you one chance to reconsider, after that, you will regret it if you don't" *Bashes the rifle upside Rahn's head* "You, on the other hand, I don't know, and as such am going to beat to a pulp anyway." --The Page Rater: Ynot 10:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Me: Reconsider...I reconsidered when I went to the light. But, I realize I might endanger others by turning to it. I know I'm being decieved...but I can't take that risk. I'm sorry Ynot. gets up, and blasts into Ynot's side with shadow Rahn: "Large talk for such a weak target." stands in front of Original Klak D-Klak: "Listen. I'm an alternate version of you. I know this is a freaky feeling you're getting, but you'll get over it. You're making a big mistake, that future version of you is a liar. Get to the light. Don't go back to the darkness, or millions of lives could be-" charge at him Me: I've heard this talk before. Let's duel, see which universe is better, eh? swords of the opposites clash Klak-a-Klak 21:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Gets back up, sword drawn. He shifts to the Chain Blades, wrapping Rahn in them, zapping him with electricity, momentarily shutting down his motor systems* "Before I continue, I will have you know that the last time me and Blackout fought, truly FOUGHT, he had to lock me into chronospace. Blackout, the guy you're working for, couldn't kill me. Think about that." Ynot: *Spins Rahn into the wall, hitting his head, hard* --The Page Rater: Ynot 21:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Blackout appears* Blackout: Then perhaps this time we will truly end this. *Blackout rapid-fires pulses of Nox Energy at Ynot* ---Blackout- 05:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Sides steps the Blast, hitting Klak square on* "Looks like you're sticking to the same old tactics, but I have a new one for you" Ynot: *Ynot's aura flares up around as he releases it, glowing a radiant white* "AURA FLARE!" Ynot: *His aura flares around him, blasting out and around him, punching the rooms occupants through walls, and killing the remaining Rahkshi* "Didn't see that coming, did you?" --The Page Rater: Ynot 10:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Blackout stubbornly stays in the same place* Blackout: Sorry. I had mistakenly put up a Nox Shield around myself when you had done that. *Nox Shield disappears* Blackout: Now, goodbye. *Ynot feels a sharp pain as a dagger made of Nox Energy creates a hole in Ynot's armour* *more daggers fly at him* ---Blackout- 15:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- The Battle Begins Ynot: *Shields himself with an Iron wall, pulling out the Nox Dagger and sealing the wound* "Good, just as ruthless as I remember. I knew you wouldn't go soft on me!" Ynot: *Tosses the Nox Dagger over his wall on a trajectory to hit Blackout, followed by Plasma blasts in the five most likely spots for him to dodge to* --The Page Rater: Ynot 17:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the Nox Dagger hits Blackout, and dissipates, not doing any damage* Blackout: Here's a tip. Never toss a Nox Dagger at the only known living controller of Nox Energy in the universe. *a beam of Nox Energy flies out of Blackout's eyes and scans Ynot, before disappearing* Blackout: Nox Energy has many uses. One of these uses is to temporarily copy one of someone's powers, in this case, iron. *Ynot is surrounded by a reinforced iron sphere with Nox Energy surrounding it* *Nox Energy-laced lightning bolts are fired by the sphere at Ynot, hurting him and slowly weakening him* *the sphere slowly shrinks* Blackout: Do you see now, Ynot? You are nothing to me. Trapped and soon to be destroyed by your own element. You have one chance to survive: return to my side. In the unlikely event that you choose to continue with your foolish crusade, the sphere will crush you, and anything that remains of you will decorate my throne room. You have some time to choose. ---Blackout- 18:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- D-Klak: up and stabs Blackout from behind "No!" gets up, and holds a blade of shadow in one hand, and of light in another, staring at D-Klak Me: I have no concern for what you're doing. Now stay out of their fight, and face me! gets up Rahn: "He's a powerful being indeed. But if Blackout and I can't take him, Caiaphus will." Klak-a-Klak 19:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Blackout feels a sharp twinge of pain as Ka-Oni-Santsu's Claymore form is thrust from his groin to his head, cleaving him in two* Ynot: Blackout, will you never learn? Containing me isn't possible. Now I know that didn't kill you, neither of us keep our antedermis in our chest cavity, but keep in mind, your body '''is made of metal, and I could disperse the particles of your armor if I wanted. *Shifts the Claymore back to the Scimitar, Hollow Ynot's eyes fading before he could really get a good grip* Ynot: And then there is always THAT... --The Page Rater: Ynot 21:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Blackout's armour briefly turns into shadow energy* *the two sides fuse together, recreating Blackout's armour, safely containing his antidermis* Blackout: How about you learn for a change? *a fist made of shadow energy appears and sends Ynot flying* *a large sword of eclipse energy appears and cleaves him in two as well* Blackout: I am not invincible.....but neither are you. ---Blackout- 06:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot:*The two halves fuse back together* "Glad SOMEBODY realizes that, at least ONE of us agrees with that statement!" Ynot: *Levels the Scimitar* "You know, I have been holding back. Specifically, I have been holding my other half back. now, If i let him go, this ship WILL be destroyed, or at least severely damaged. In addition, you will be in a catatonic state, or close to death. Think you want to meet him?" *As Ynot is standing in front of Blackout, another sharp pain is felt in his left arm, Claymore sticking out of it* --The Page Rater: Ynot 09:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- *the Claymore suddenly evaporates* Blackout: Would that be Hollow Ynot by any chance? I've met him. Oh, and yeah, I have another half too. *Blackout starts glowing purple* Blackout: You haven't met him. *the grey in Blackout's colour scheme is replaced by white* Overlord Blackout: You've met Blackout, now meet OVERLORD BLACKOUT!!!!! *OB unleashes a gigantic blast of eclipse energy, blasting Ynot through Darkmount's hull and into space* *he then follows, encased in a bubble of Nox Energy* Overlord Blackout: And you're on MY turf now!!!!! *OB notices an asteroid floating around, pulls it towards him with telekinesis, charges it with Nox Energy, and smashes it into Ynot, sending him flying at high speeds into Earth's atmosphere* Overlord Blackout: Need I say more? *watches Ynot fall to his apparent doom* Now, let fire consume the Earth! *Darkmount begins firing down at Earth, while Overlord Blackout, still encased in his Nox Bubble, launches himself down to Earth* *he smashes into the same city as Ynot, destroying some of it* ---Blackout- 11:52, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ynot: *Gets out of the crater* *Cough* Okay, that one hurt... *Blackout is rocketed down next to Ynot, Hollow Ynot following him down, landing his foot in his gut upon landing* HY: Hehehehehe....Overlord, nice to see you. Finally came out to play? *Kicks Blackout over to Ynot* Ynot: Okay, this is just funny...Who do you thinks going to last longer, me against Overlord, or you against Hollow? *Aura Flares, tossing him away into HY, then rolls to his feet* --The Page Rater: Ynot 17:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- stabs D-Klak, and blasts him into one of the Darkmount's walls with sonics gets in front of D-Klak, and stabs him in the gut Rahn: "Die, scum." DK: "You never were the brightest of Caiaphus's apprentices, where you?" a blue spark of energy begins to form around D-Klak's hands Force Lightning! begins to be released from his hands onto Rahn, sending him flying into a wall suddenly moves his hands to the ground, and the Darkmount begins to tilt towards Earth Me: You're insane! You can't possibly make this ship crash, we'll die, or worse! at D-Klak breaks the mental link, and begins to fight with Klak, both countering each other's blade attacks perfectly D-Klak: "Ten'grashi? HA! I know of a civilization that knows how to break through that....in kindergarten. his blade, smacking Klak in the face Now, I'll give you a chance to go back. You're making a mistake. I work with the Great Beings, and none of them would believe this is your destiny. --- Nadle frees the original Nadle from the virtual reality prison SMN: "We must merge our antidermises for the cycle to be complete!" Nadle: "You're beyond insane. That would kill us both, I'm old enough to know that, buddy." charge at each other --- appears in front of Caiaphus Tulio: "Caiaphus! By order of the Knights of the Great Beings, you are to leave the Shattered Mirror universe and its inhabitants alone, or you will face the consequences!" C: "Fine. up the Keruvim This place will be in much turmoil anyways, since they will have to rise from the ashes of SM Ynot's government. I will leave, and let fate punish me for my deeds." to the Normalverse OOS: I think this should be called the Battle of the Halves/Alternates. Klak-a-Klak 00:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC)